Christmas Eve In Forks
by LoverofKJS
Summary: Bella is still in her zombie state but it's Christmas and she has a dream christmas night. She wishes that it would never end.And she thinks it will. But before she can wake up she has some fun with Edward. LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! One-shot please review.


Christmas in Forks Bella's POV

I was mopping in my room like usual and didn't really care what was going out on the outside of the world. I heard someone knock on my bedroom door but ignored it, knowing they would come in anyway. It was snowing outside from what I could see out my bedroom window. I had no clue what the date was, I really didn't care anymore what it was I just let it slide by just like everything else.

When Thanksgiving had come I didn't give it a second glance, I got a call from Renee wishing me a happy Thanksgiving and saying that she wishes she were there to celebrate with me but that she was still traveling with Phil. I told her happy Thanksgiving to but hung up and laid back in bed and slept or at least I thought I had. I didn't even know the difference anymore. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or sleeping any more. I still got nightmares at night and screamed myself asleep.

I jumped out of the memory by Charlie shaking my shoulder. "Hey Bella, Happy Christmas Eve!" H smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

Wait Christmas Eve. Had it really been that long since…….. but I couldn't think of that or I would start crying. What was I supposed to say? Oh wait say it back stupid, I thought. "Yeah….." Wait what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah. "Happy Christmas Eve too dad." I said. But like him I didn't smile. I looked at his face. Worry all over it.

"Now Bella I have a question for you?"

"What is it dad?"

"Do you still believe in Santa Clause?"

"Um…….not really dad I stopped believing in him like……6 years ago."

"Oh?"

"Dad don't be so surprised!" I told him. I didn't want him to be unhappy on Christmas Eve. Because I already wanted to just go back to sleep. I was going to be the unhappy one on Christmas, And Charlie knew that that probably wouldn't change.

"Oh come on sweety be happy, it's Christmas Eve!"

"Dad…..I'm tired……I'll see you in the morning." I turned over in bed so I was facing away from him. I heard him get up from the edge of my bed and go to the door.

"Alright then…….night Bells……..Happy Christmas Eve." He said the last three words sadly then left the room.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of a happier day then today, or the day before, or the day before that, or the day before that. Suddenly I was woken up by a bright light coming through my window. Or was that just my bedroom light? Yep it was my bedroom light. I closed my eyes again hoping they would go away whoever was there at the door. "BELLA, wake up!" I high chirpy voice said. Wait I knew that voice. I turned over as quickly as I could to stare at the face that I had missed so much.

I couldn't believe this. "Alice….." I gasped She smiled and pulled me out of the bed.

"Come on, it's Christmas we need to get you ready!" She said excitedly.. I looked at her like she was crazy. I must be dreaming. I had to be dreaming.

"ALICE!" I yelled and threw my arms around her neck for a huge hug. I couldn't believe this! But even if it was a dream I was going to take it. This felt so real, what ever it was.

She laughed. "Merry Christmas to you to Bella." I let go of her and jumped out of bed.

"Where is everyone else." I asked though I knew only one person I really wanted to see more then anything..

She took me to the bathroom in my house where she had set out all the stuff she thought she would need to make me look nice. I sat down in the chair and looked in the mirror. I didn't look any different then I had when I had went to bed. Still the same clothes I had been in. Alice asked me to get in the shower then. I jumped in the shower even though she still hadn't answered my question. "Alice please tell me? Where is everybody?"

"They are busy getting things ready for the holiday. And you will see them later. Now hurry up I only have 2 hours to make you look perfect!" She sounded urgent on the part that she only had 2 hours. I laughed mentally.

"Okay Alice I am going as fast as I can." I urged her. I washed my hair and then conditioned it. I washed and shaved and then turned the water off. I didn't really want to get out of the shower, the water had felt good .But I knew that I wanted to see these people that I had thought had left me so I was going to enjoy myself as much as I can.

"Okay now sit down and close your eyes, and let me do my magic." I closed my eyes and laughed. I felt her play with my hair a little deciding how she wanted to do It then decided she wanted to keep it down. She started curling my hair and playing with it more. Then she told me to stand up and open my eyes to go to my room and get dressed. I obeyed walking into my room with her. There was a dress on the bed. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I slipped in it easily and looked in the mirror it was really nice. It showed all my curves.

Alice took me back into the bathroom so she could do my make up. I protested but let her do it. I looked at the clock in the bathroom. 10:05. Great "Alice you do now what time it is don't you?" I asked. I looked in the mirror, She had transformed me. I looked a great. The dress was beautiful my hair was in tons of curls down my back and the makeup was going to top it all off. I couldn't wait to see everybody.

"Of course I know what time it is silly." Alice giggled. "Hold on!" She pulled out her phone just as it started ringing. She answered. "Hello?" there was a pause "No, no ,no, you bots are to stay downstairs do I make myself clear?" another pause "Well I don't care Emmett if he wants to come upstairs he can wait, I-" she was cut off , there was a bit of yelling on the other line. "If he comes upstairs Emmett I promise I will just take longer." One more pause while there was another voice on the other line. "Yeah Emmett you do that!" She yelled in the phone.

She shut it with a snap. "Boys, can't live with them, can't live without them!" She laughed. Then something added up to me.

"Wait the boys are downstairs?" I asked. That meant that Edward was down stairs. YES! I couldn't wait to see him. This had to be a dream. But a dream that I didn't want to wake up from, if I could help it. So what do you still have to do Alice?"

"I still have to get you your shoes, Rose brought them." She walked out of the room quickly. And came back in with Rose and a pair of shoes. "So what do you think?" She asked holding the shoes out to me. I looked at them, they matched the dress perfectly. The shoes were green just like the dress was. The dress had rime stones going up the sides and to the top of the dress where the neck line was. The dress was long and had a sort of a wave to it. At the bottom of the dress it swayed. It had the perfect fit.

"Their perfect Alice!" She smiled and crouched so that she could place them on my feet. "Alice you make me feel like Cinderella." I told her truthfully.

We all laughed. She slipped the shoes on my feet and helped me stand up. "Okay do you think you can walk down the stairs in those shoes?" She asked looking at the heels.

"Well considering my clumsiness , I don't think so Alice." I looked down at my feet then up at Alice face to see her smiling at my response. She looked at Rose who was trying to hold back laughter. I laughed. I had missed them as so much. And I was glad that even though this was probably a dream, I would take it.

"So what now?" I asked. Alice looked at Rose and they started heading out of the bathroom. "Wait where are you going?" they looked at me then each took one of my hands and headed towards the stairs. I looked down the stair case to see the one thing I had been begging to se for the past three months. I was so eager to get to him that I lost my footing and started falling forward. Which meant I would fall face first down the stairs.

I felt Alice and Rose grab me before I could go tumbling down, They looked at me with the biggest smiles and helped me walk down the stairs with me. I held onto there hands for dear life, afraid that I would fall with these heels. They squeezed my hands for my reply to them for not letting me fall.

Once at the bottom of the stair case I headed straight for Edward. He opened his arms for me and I ran to him a fast as I could with these damn heels. I hugged him and he hugged back. He gave me a kiss on the for head and I grabbed his hand and kissed it. I felt his skin on mine and I never wanted to let go. The way he hugged me, I hopped he would never let go. But he did seconds later and I stepped back and really looked at him.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" He said in my ear when I had stepped closer to him. I decided I wanted a kiss, so I reached up on my tip toes and tried kissing him. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine then pulled away, I put my lips in a pout and crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed and kissed my lips again but with more pressure and more time in the kiss this time around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried deepening the kiss. But of course, he pulled away, and put an arm around my waist. I smiled a little glad that he was just touching me.

"So what is the agenda for today?" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. His grip got a little tighter on my waist and I snuggled closer from beneath his arm.

"Well Charlie is here still, and we plan to open presents here first and then we will head to my house and open more presents their. Then Alice has some things she wants to do with you." He lowered his head so he could whisper in my ear. "And then I have a surprise for you, Charlie agreed for you to stay at our house tonight. And I plan to have some fun tonight with you." I giggled. If I knew what he was talking about then I knew I would have fun. But it was nerve racking. After all I am a virgin.

_Snap out of it Bella this is a dream not real life. Don't bring this on so you can hurt later, try to wake up for god's sake Bella. What are you thinking?_ I thought to myself. Really what was I thinking? I had no clue.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I heard Edward ask bumping me out of thought. I didn't know what to say. That I thought I was dreaming or not even knowing if there was a way to say it. It was hard to tell the difference between dreaming and real life these days. But I had to say something.

"Yeah, I haven't been better." And that was the truth, This is the happiest I have ever been in the past three months.

I decided not to listen to my head and listen to my heart. My heart was saying to just play along with this and be happy while I could.

"Okay, well Alice wants to give you her gift first." He said stepping back and letting Alice come and stand in front of me. I cringed. I still hated getting gifts even my dreams couldn't change that.. He chuckled. "Don't worry you'll like it." He promised.

I sighed. "Okay give it to me." I whispered. Alice jumped up and down while I started unwrapping her present.. I looked at the top of the box while ripping it. But before I could open it any more then I already had I saw a note popping out. I picked up the note and flipped it open to read.

_**Dear Bella.**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Hope you have a very jolly Christmas**_

_**Your dear friend**_

_**-Alice**_

I looked at the note. I loved it. "Oh Alice thank you." I said giving her a hug.

"Silly, the present isn't just the card it's right there below the card, see." She pointed to a flap below the card. I flipped it open and right there was a gift card that could satisfy my need forever for books. She had got me a gift card that would be able to get me in any book store in the country. I didn't know how she did it but she did.

"I hugged her. "Oh Alice thanks so much…..but you really shouldn't have." I smiled. I pulled away from the hug to look at her. I really was happy. It was the best gift she could have ever got for me. Then I got curious. "If that was my gift then what is in the box?" I asked looking at the box still in my hands.

Everyone laughed. "Nothing but paper, sorry to say Bella." Alice smirked. I laughed.

Emmett stepped forward then. _Oh this should be interesting._ I thought to myself. But before he could hand me anything he gave me a giant bear hug. "Emmett……can't……..breathe." I gasped. He let go and gave me a gentle (Gentle as Emmett could be) pat on the back. "Here, hope you like it.!" He smiled wider which I didn't think was possible with him. "I picked it out myself."

_Alright Bella think logically should I really open this present? _ Alice answered it for me. "Emmett……I never would of think you could be capable of getting that kind of gift, even though the gift is right down your alley!" She smiled and started giggling when I was playing with the wrapping paper but not attempting to open it just yet

I eyed Alice. "Alice is it safe to open the gift or should I be scared?" I grimaced. Edward hadn't let me go which I was thankful for, he pushed me closer to him and kissed my forehead and cheeks sweetly I looked up at him and gave him a swift peck on the lips.

That's when I remembered that Charlie was still in the room, I felt a small blush spread over my cheeks. I smiled and focused my attention on Charlie he was sitting on his favorite chair and had his eyes closed and was acting like he was asleep even though I knew he was faking just to get out of going through the process of presents. "Dad I know your awake!" I commented. He peeled an eye open then closed it again when he saw I was watching him. "Nice try dad I saw that!" I laughed.

He opened both eyes "Fine you caught me, but you know that I was just resting right?" he had a guilty expression on his face for some unknown reason. Then I remembered the present in my hands. I planned to give Charlie the best gift I could then somehow even if I was dreaming I knew exactly what I had got him and knew he would love it.

"Bella you going to open my present or what?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"Well when Alice answers my question then yeah I will!" I responded.

"Bell just open the damn thing!" Alice rolled her eyes.

I sighed and looked at the present. Should I really open this?........yes I was going to open it. I slowly unwrapped the present taking my time and finally saw what was inside. I started laughing so hard that I had tears coming down my face. "Emmett……why…..I don't……understand…….I can't believe this!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Do…..do you not like my present?" Emmett asked with sad eyes and looking like he would cry if he could.

I smiled. "No, of course not Emmett!" I juggled the present around in my hand. "I just didn't think that you were capable of doing something like this, but Alice was right, it is right up your alley!" I held up the present to show Edward right in the face. "What do you think?" I asked smiling.

He smiled playfully. And whispered so lowly that no one else could hear. "We could have some fun with that, I can't wait to use it!" I giggled. "It's just what you need, a good working vibrator!" he commended. He didn't whisper that part and Emmett started laughing. Rose hit over the back of the head telling him to shut up! That made me laugh. And then everyone else joined in, soon the whole room was laughing even Charlie was chuckling.

I put the vibrator on the table and looked up to see Charlie flushed. "Dad, have you ever even seen a vibrator before?" I teased. He flushed even more, I knew I had got that from him. I was ready to give him his present but I wanted to tease him more. "Oh come on Charlie please do not tell me you have never seen one before!?" I smiled, this was fun, teasing him was more fun then I though it would ever be.

"Alright, alright Bella that's enough start teasing Charlie, we can all tell he's had enough embaresment for one night!" Edward admitted. He was holding back laughter as well was everyone else.

I went over to the Christmas tree and bent down to get Charlie's present. I was hoping he would like it but if he didn't then I didn't now what I was going to do. I took the carefully wrapped box and put it down in front of Charlie telling him with my eyes to open it, that this present was from me. But I knew Charlie he didn't want to open a present in front of every one else, he hated presents as much as I did. I picked it up again and showed it to him. "Dad this present is for you, go ahead open it!" I encouraged.

He sighed heavily but took the present and started unwrapping it. His breath caught and he took the present out of the box. It was a brand new police coat that I had asked the police station to get for me and they nicely did .they said that it was nice to get something like this especially when everyone knew that he needed a new one, his other was worn and torn here and there from different things. "It's……it's wonderful Bella, I couldn't have asked for a better present."

He looked at the jacket more intently.

I smiled again, grateful that he liked it. "I'm so glad you like it, I thought you would argue about it." I breathed. I went to go sit down on the couch next to Edward since he had let me go get Charlie's present and he wrapped both arms around me and kissed me on the lips swiftly. "I love you." I breathed again.

"I love you too, more then you know!" his arms tightened around me and he kissed my neck softly and worked his way down my neck more. I moaned and closed my eyes. This wasn't happening, Edward would never do this in public or at least I didn't think he would. But if this was a dream then I guess anything could happened.

We finished up unwrapping gifts. Rose had actually been nice and had got me a really nice pair of comfortable jeans and a soft sweater, that I knew Alice would approve of. I thanked her and hugged her and she hugged back which shocked me even more. Jasper had got ton me a new computer, which I had protested about but he said he knew my computer was slow and that he knew I needed a new one, so I finally thanked him without any more protests.

Carlisle and Esme had said they would give me my present tomorrow because they already knew that I could get over whelmed easily so they said they would give me the rest tomorrow. And Charlie had given me money so I could spend it on whatever I wanted.

We finally headed back to Edward's house and we decided we wanted to be alone for the rest of the night and we told his family that we would see everyone in the morning. And headed up to Edward's room.

- - - - - - - - - In Edward's Room. - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked in the room and looked around. Even if this was a dream, nothing much had changed. Edward walked in beside me and put an arm around my waist. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?" he asked his breath warm on my neck.

Yes I had remembered that he said he did have a surprise for me. And that we were going to have some fun. "Yes."

He smiled. "Look up Bella!" I looked up from where we were standing, in his doorway. There was misiltoe above us.. "You know what this is?" he asked again.

"Yes…" I responded again, my breathing accelerated. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips gently and fiecly and roughly at some points. I had never felt this kind of kiss before. I deepened this kiss more and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I mumbled against his lips. He moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He deepened this kiss even more, which I didn't think was possible. I couldn't even believe this was possible. I was having sex in a dream. My dream. I think?

_Your nuts! _I told myself. _But while we can let's have some fun! _ I thought again.

But I was nervous I was a virgin for heaven's sake's "Are you sure your ready for this?" I breathed as soon as he let me breath.

" I've always been ready for you!" he muttered. While he said that he removed my shirt. Then I felt my bra slip to the ground. I felt my panties get a little wet. Oh God. I needed him. I wanted him. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt as well. It fell to the ground with my clothes. When I was done with that his hands got busy, playing with my breasts. Rolling the nipple gently then a little harder. With my lags still wrapped around his waist he pushed both of us against the wall, my back to it.

He slowly unwrapped my legs from around his waist He started pulling my panties down along with my skirt. I gasped as his hands touched my exposed pussy. He stood again and stepped back and looked at me. "Go lay down on the bed!" He ordered. I complied and walked to the bed fully naked. I crawled up on the bed and laid down looking at the ceiling and waited.

_This couldn't be a dream, everything felt so real. The way Edward touched me, this kiss and the way he talked and ordered me to lay down. It actually turned me on. _ I thought to myself.

The lights went out and everything went completely dark. I could hardly see my hand in front of my own face. I didn't move but suddenly I saw him on the bed beside me. He started kissing me down my neck. I released a small moan. He started kissing my all the way down my neck until he was at my shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready for me Isabella?" _whoa he used my first name._

But before I could respond, he stuck a finger inside of me and moved it in and out slowly. I moaned again not able to form a coherent sentence. "Answer me Isabella!" He growled. He stopped his pumping and brought his finger to his lips and sucked on it.

I was finally able to answer. "yes I'm ready for you!" I gasped out.

He looked at me and then before I new it he was hovering over me. His pants were gone as well. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Mmmmmm." I moaned. He had stuck his cock against my entrance, brushing my clit and making me moan out.

He abruptly got off of me and stood by the bed. "that is the second time I have asked you a question and you haven't answered me, now I am going to have to punish you!" He looked at me more sternly. "Get off the bed and go to the center of the room, get on your knees, you ass resting on your heels."

I abruptly got off the bed and got in the position he wanted me in and looked around. It was still dark but I could find my way to the middle of the room. While I waited a few seconds for Edward's next move, I thought to myself how mad I was at my own reactions and how I had disobeyed him. I was disappointed in myself for disappointing him.

I had disappointed him in not answering his questions and doing as he said. I was mad at myself. I had ruined the perfect moment and look what I had done. I was going to be punished now!

Edward appeared then, he had a scarf in his hands. He went behind me and tied my hands behind my back. He did a pretty good job too, they were very secure, but not so tight as too cut off my blood supply.

He came to stand in front of me again. I knew that he was naked like I was, and he was hard, his erection jumping out. The thing was huge, I didn't know how that damn thing would fit inside of me? "Open your mouth Isabella!" He ordered again bumping me out of thought. _Wait he's going to mouth fuck you for punishment? _ Oh well I guess I could handle that?!

I opened my mouth, his cock twitched in response and then he his cock thrust into me. Oh. My. God. He tasted SO good, he felt so good in my mouth. I wrapped my tong around his length, I sucked softly then harder. Edward put his hands in my hair. I felt them ball up around my hair gathering it in his hands. He pulled out and thrust back in deeper then before. My teeth gently went down his length and he moaned above me. His thrust came harder and faster now.

I started bobbing my head to match his thrusts. He was on the edge he wouldn't last much longer till he came. I would take it and enjoy it. _Savor him. _

And then he came and I was ready, I swallowed everything. And he tasted so fucking good. He pulled out of my mouth and stepped back, his breathing heavy and so was mine. He looked at me and I could sense all the love he was radiating from himself to give to me. I was his and he was mine. "Do you even know the way I feel when your hot little mouths on my cock? You make me feel I am on top of the damn fucking world!" He growled.

I sighed and waited for him to speak again. But he didn't he, he stepped up to me again and picked me up bridal-style and laid me on the bed. He spread me eagle style and looked at my wet pussy. I needed friction. I don't know how much more I could take. He started licking from my knee and up. I whimpered asking him for something, some kind of friction.

He finally gave in and came up to lick my dripping sex. I moaned and he kept up his licking and sucking and I didn't know how much longer I would last. I needed realize. He finally looked up and started talking. "Isabella look at me!" I obeyed. "Tonight I am going to fuck you and I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to even walk too go see my family in the morning, you will beg me to just stay and bed and rest.!" He spread my legs wider and placed his cock at my entrance. But before he plunged into me he looked up again. "Bella." His face softened even more. "I will be gentle at first, you will be in some pain for a few seconds but it will pass and you will go straight to pleasure, you will be in pleasure you never imagined." He looked at me then, I felt him entering, I whimpered and tried to focuse on his beautiful face, It did hurt at first but then I felt like I was floating and I never wanted to come down. "Are you okay, Love?" he asked whispering in my ear.

I moaned but I did answer. "Yes." I managed to get out.

He thrust deeper in and I moaned out louder then before. He kept up his thrusting and finally he was in deep. He hit a soft spot and I screamed out his name, over and over again, every time he hit that spot I felt like I would pass out from everything. But I held on.

***

I don't know how long we made love that night but I never wanted to stop. and I was hoping I still wasn't dreaming.

We had finally in some point of the night had fallen in bed next to each other and I had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. When I opened my eyes in the morning I saw light coming through some unknown window. I sat up because I didn't sense him in bed next to me.

I looked around and didn't see him. But then I noticed how sore I was, it hurt to move, and I noticed it hurt for me to be sitting up like this so I decided to lay back down. I moved every body past I could and most hurt to move so I stopped. I noticed again I was still naked and covered myself up again. Even after last night I was being conscious of my body, even though I wasn't a virgin anymore and I had handed by body over to my love. My Edward.

As if on cue he walked in, dressed in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, and cam straight to me. In his hands he had a glass of water and a couple of ibeprohen. He handed them to me and I took the water and swallowed them down quickly. He brushed my forehead with the back of his hand. "How you feeling?"

"Sore, really sore, but I'm fine otherwise." I whispered. "Sow what's on the agenda for today?" I wondered with the way I felt what we would be up too today?

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "You will be resting, and I will be watching you and caring for your every need."

I blushed and he smiled wider. "I love the way you blush." He cooed. He went over to the side of the bed he could lay down next to me on. He sat down and kept caressing my face. "Bella, last night was amazing, you were amazing. And you were strong, and I love you! I don't thin I say it enough." He leaned for ward and kissed my lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He said it again and again after every time he pressed his lips to mine.

I giggled and let my lips linger on his the last time he kissed me. I opened my mouth and licked around his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and we kissed like that for a long time at least ten minutes, I wish it were more but it wasn't. He moaned. "Do you know how tempting you are just to take you again, your already naked it would be quiet simple." He chuckled.

I giggled again, and he started tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing, it was hard to breath. "Edward……..stop……please……please………STOP…….PLEASE." I begged it was so hard, he knew exactly where I as the most tickilish. It took me a while to convince him to stop and he finally did, he laid back down next to me. I took deep breaths trying to slow my heavy breathing.

He laid down next to me and just put his fingers in mine and we both looked at the ceiling and thought about last night. I loved the way last night was. And I was still getting used to knowing I wasn't a virgin anymore.

I heard a knock on the door and Edward's head snapped up. I was still naked and he knew that that was probably uncomfortable for mw when someone else was wrong. "what do you need Alice?" I had to stifle back a giggle. Of course it was Alice.

"I wanted to see if Bella wanted me to do her hair for the rest of the day?" I sighed of course Alice would ask if she could beauty me up. Edward looked at me and I nodded and started getting out of bed and looking for my clothes, but I didn't make it far. I stepped off the bed and my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Edward ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"I moaned and nodded. He didn't look to convinced. I tried getting up but Edward just picked me up and put me back on the bed. Alice cleared her throat behind the door and Edward looked the way the door was. "Alice just let Bella get some clothes n and then you can play with Bella." He chuckled.

"Fine but hurry up." She whined. I heard her walk away faintly going down the steps.

Edward went over to a part of his room where he kept things I had no clue of. He came back a couple of seconds later. With a pair of sweats and a white T-shirt. I smiled, they were my size and they were very comfortable. He had helped me into them and the helped me sit up so I was comfortable. "Do you want me to go get Alice now?"

I smiled. "No, what I want on this wonderful Christmas morning is a kiss from my love." Said sexily.

He smirked and crawled up on the bed taking my face in is big stone cold hands. "Well, I certenly can give that too you." Hw whispered back the same way. I giggled and his lips touched mine, an a hundred sparks flew through my body. Oh God. Now I wish I had asked Edward to tell Alice that I would not be playing Bella Barbie. I wanted to spend all day in bed. He traced his tong on my lips and asked for for entrance I opened my mouth and our tongs twisted together, we both moaned. Loving the sensation we were getting from us being this close to each other.

But I heard Alice knock on the door and all too soon we pulled away from each other, while Edward got off the bed to let Alice in, we had locked the door last night. But we both knew if his family really wanted to get in they would tear down the door without having a problem.

Alice walked in and went straight to me. She picked up a chunk of my hair and sighed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us to get all those knots out, what did you two do last night anyway?" She looked at me.

I looked away and blushed. She smirked. "You don't have to answer, I think I know anyway." He looked at Edward. "You go downstairs!" She ordered.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Alice…….I would rather not."

She sighed heavily. "You got her all last night, let me have her for awhile." She whined.

I looked at Edward telling him with my eyes that I was fine and to let him know that he could go downstairs and not worry about me. He looked at Alice like she knew she would win. "Fine, but at least let me help her to go sit down in the bathroom so she doesn't have to…….you know…..walk……..don't look at me like that Alice, she's sore and I am being nice, and trying to care for her." He hissed the last part.

Alice look like she was shocked for a moment then composed her face. "Fine go ahead, I won't argue anymore, just go sit her down in my bathroom, theirs a chair there and I I'll be there in a second." She walked out of the room with out looking back for a reply.

Edward walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you. Merry Christmas" He whispered.

And then I wasn't there anymore I opened my eyes and I was in my room and it was dark outside still. I thought through my dream. And then it hit me. I had never really felt Edward inside of me, I was still a virgin. And I was alone, there was no Alie to wake me up. There was no Edward to kiss me good morning on Christmas morning. I was still alone and miserable.

I tried breathing, but ended up sobbing.

_Merry Christmas to me. _ I thought through the sobs and the pain in the whole in my chest.

_Merry Christmas._ I drifted to sleep once again.

**I hoped you liked it. This was my first fan fic with lemons so…….yeah review please.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone.**


End file.
